Howard Saint
Howard Saint was a corrupt businessman and the enemy of the Punisher. Biography ''The Punisher Howard Saint is a powerful mob boss, with many affairs opened with many dangerous people. When his son, Bobby, is killed during an FBI action, Howard eventually discovers that the man responsible for his death is Frank Castle, an undercover agent who Bobby believed to be a weapon merchant, Otto Krieg. Following his wife's suggestion, Howard has all Castle's family killed along with him to avenge Bobby's death. But of course, Frank lived. When the Toro brothers, a pair of Cuban mobsters, complain about a failed trade occured in Saint's territory, and a huge amount of money is lost, Howard realizes that Castle is still alive and on a personal vendetta against him. He hires two assassins, Harry Heck and The Russian, to kill him. Meanwhile, Castle, with the aid of the small time criminal Mickey Duka, makes Howard believe that his wife Livia is cheating on him with his best friend Quentin Glass with false evidence "accidentally" found by Saint himself. Howard believes he has a confirmation of the two's affair when he finds a Livia's earring on Quentin's pillow in his residence. After a tense confrontation, Howard kills Quentin, with the latter not knowing why. Later, he takes Livia in his car and brings her to a bridge over a railway. There, he throws her off the bridge down onto the train tacks at the same moment a train is passing by, killing her. Back at his club, Howard offers 50,000 dollars to the man who finishes Castle, while at the same time telling John that Quentin is "wrapped up in something" while his mother "is gone" and "took the train" when John asks about them. Sometime after, Castle arrives and when all his men are killed, Howard tries to escape, but is intercepted by Castle, who confronts him and shoots him just below his chest. Castle reveals to him that he killed John, and made him kill his own wife and best friend. He then drags Howard over to a car and ties him to it, starting the engine and letting the car go against others parked that were rigged with explosives that Castle planted prior to entering the club, and Howard explodes with the vehicles, with the flames of the burning cars resembling The Punisher's trademark skull. Character traits Howard was an ambitious, cruel and greedy man, who usually considers the people around him as mere items to pursue an aim, the only exceptions being his best friend Quentin Glass, his wife, and his twin sons. He loves his wife very much, although possessively, as Mickey mentions that "any man who looks at her wrong, he winds up in Tampa Bay". Howard was an intelligent and clever leader, capable of gaining respect of his subordinates and to make up complex plans and trades with dangerous men, such as the Toro brothers. While he initially underestimated Frank, ignorant of his military background when he sends two Hitmen after him; Howard proves to be a fast learner and catches on to his own traits. As shown when he tries too late, to stop one of his remaining henchmen from opening a door rigged to an Anti-Personal Mine. Relationships *Livia Saint - Wife. *Bobby Saint - Son. *John Saint - Son. *Quentin Glass - Best friend and right arm. *Mickey Duka - Subordinate. *The Russian - Subordinate. *Harry Heck - Subordinate. *Frank Castle/Punisher - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **The Punisher'' (First appearance) - John Travolta Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Howard Saint's storyline is a homage to Shakespeare's play Othello. *Howard Saint never appeared in any Punisher comics and was created for the film. * The character was originally named Bruno Costa. [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=3305 Behind the scenes with Punisher writer Michael France] A similar character who was responsible for the murder of Castle's family after seeing that they witnessed one of his assassinations. http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Bruno_Costa_(Earth-616) Gallery 2004_the_punisher_005.jpg|Howard with his wife punisher4.jpg|Promotional poster for The Punisher featuring Howard Saint Reference }}//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvelhttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:The Punisher characters Category:Created characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Crimelords Category:Criminals Category:Fathers Category:Villains Category:Deceased